


Axis Mundi

by pastelNothing



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Trans!Caduceus, this was fun.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelNothing/pseuds/pastelNothing
Summary: The axis mundi, in certain beliefs and philosophies, is the world center, or the connection between Heaven and Earth.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	Axis Mundi

**Author's Note:**

> -tosses off rags and dust-
> 
> Hello! I do want to apologize for life simply getting in the way; holiday season approaches those in retail and we've been buckling down for that. I'm also doing NaNoWriMo so I'll be busy during that time as well. During December I plan on planning and writing out more fics and having them be polished by my wonderful beta and put out hopefully by December or January. 
> 
> This is something I did on the fly, and felt like sharing with the rest of the world. I do hope you enjoy! 
> 
> As of note there are no warnings, but I do use feminine words for Caduceus' genitalia and if that's not your cup of tea I understand if you don't want to read it.

"Just a shallow breath."

It was like this, in times they could go by themselves to be alone, or at least as alone as they could be. The rest of the Nein hsd their tasks - the house they found had been long abandoned but the town didn't seem to notice or pay no mind to them. So they sat, facing each other and Caleb tried to focus as Caduceus ed them through meditation.

It helped, mostly. When his mind was too much like crumbling embers lost to a breeze, or when the flames of his memories threatened to become a wildfire.

Today was harder, however, as each time Caleb settled and watched the large firbolg folded so daintily in his position, the human just wanted to kiss him. They haven't had any time since leaving Xhorhas, leaving on their next mission to stop Obann and the Laughing Hand. Now, they had a little bit of time.

"You've stopped breathing."

Caleb winced, knew he'd been caught and looked from where his gaze was at the column of soft fur and neck muscles to find soft pink eyes watching him. Caduceus smiled tilting a fraction. 

"Distracted?"

Usually Caleb would put up a fight, shake his head and try to calm himself further, but he cannot stop his staring, watching Caduceus. When he shakes his head the firbolg shifts and unfurls his legs from beneath him and beckons Caleb closer.

"Why don't you come and tell me what's bothering you."

It could be a trap but Caleb moves in, carefully unfolding his legs and moving closer, closer until Caduceus brings him in so the ginger is sit on one of his thighs.

"Caduceus-" Caleb begins but there's a hand between his tense shoulder blades, rubbing in keen knowing circles that make the wizard melt.

"We've been going a long time, haven't we? Travelling, fighting, doing so much. Not a lot of time for ourselves, you know?"

Caleb only gives a wordless nod.

Two of Caduceus' fingers began to press, making Caleb shiver and gently press into him. He knew then that it wasn't just himself that was distracted, keeping his smile secret as he pressed his face into the man's shoulder.

"Would you like to talk, Caleb? Or is there something else you need."

When Caduceus pulls the smaller man to look him in the face, Caleb is calmer now, making sure to look the firbolg in the eye. Once, many months ago when they first met he would refuse to look the other in the eye if only fear that the firbolg would see too much, see what was wrong work him. Now, he found himself seeking Caduceus' soft gaze and watchful notions.

"I would like very much to kiss you."

The chuckle from Caduceus warms Caleb to his core, pushes him go clean up and do the deed.

Their lips together are chapped flesh against plush, both warm and yielding as Caduceus only opens his mouth when Caleb prompts. They've learned long ago what they have wanted when there were eager, scarier times that they thought they would never come back from - mostly on Caleb's side but Caduceus was not one to easily shunt his own fears. 

When Caduceus pulled from the kiss Caleb gave the tiniest whine and looked up, blinking slow with his blue eyes dark with the familiar makings of desire and need.

"Perhaps the bed would be better?"

Caleb helped Caduceus up, together moving to the bed. Despite its frail looking statute, it held up, better than a dirt floor or the rickety wood of their cart. Caleb watched the firbolg pull away layers of Xhorhasian silk and cotton to reveal fur and curves, mouth watering before realizing he hadn't even moved his hands to his belt.

"Here, let me." 

Still half dressed, Caduceus looked obscene with his robe half open as he slid on his knees, a scratchy wool blanket they used for meditation the perfect barrier as the firbolg slid his hands over the crotch of Caleb's pants. The man's cock twitched from inside his trousers and Caduceus merely hummed, palming him ever so lightly before tugging at the drawstrings.

"May I?"

Caleb looked down, feeling as if in a dream as Caduceus looked up from his long lashes, his own cock on the cleric's bottom lip. Words didn't come to mind that weren't disgusting as his racing thoughts were simply dirty words but they dissolved into smoke and ash as Caduceus wrapped his lips around the head and took the cock into his mouth.

The ease of the plush lips around Caleb's cock has the wizard reaching senselessly, threading fingers into Caduceus' hair for some semblance of composure. His moans give him away but he's keen on shutting his mouth for now, simply steadying himself as Caduceus gets comfortable and finds his place. Not a particular type, the firbolg takes long licks over the base before coming back to the head to suckle and blow warm teasing puffs of air before taking Caleb back into his mouth. 

It doesn't take long before Caleb is pushing him away, gently tugging the soft fur of the man's ear to signal his failing composure. When Caleb looks down it feels like the wind has been knocked from his lungs as he takes in his debauched and pleased lover. Caduceus licks his lips which drip precum and spittle, eyes just wet enough to glisten in the candle light.

"Up," Caleb says with a voice that drops low with the next breath he takes. "On the bed, knees apart."

Wordlessly Caduceus follows his words, the robe falling father open and revealing more stone gray fur mottled with dappled pink. Caleb follows each cow spot pattern with his eyes, appreciating and appraising as the firbolg shifts and takes his place on their shared straw mattress. As Caduceus brings his knees up to spread them like Caleb's request the rest of the robe falls away leaving the cleric almost like the novels the wizard has been keeping quiet tabs on. 

Caduceus once had his hair in a tie, earlier in the morning, but now it's half undone, locks of pink and gray spilling out that frame his face. His robes encapsulate him against the plane earth tones in a shock of soft living form against the plane backdrop. If Caleb were ever a richer man he would think this would be a wonderful painting to frame on some wall akin to the erotic studies of romantic eroticism fit perfect between shelves of smut books in a seedy shop. 

Caleb takes his place, hands resting on Caduceus' knees and again they lock eyes. Both have the same look now, darkened and dilated with the same need.

"Well, I am where you want me, Caleb," Caduceus sounds coy, bringing a tingling fluttering warmth to Caleb's belly. "What are you going to do to me?" 

Slowly, too slowly for anyone but the two of them enjoying the slide of skin to fur, Caleb's hands move higher from knee to thigh. He smiles.

"I think I would like to take you apart."

He comes down now, lips following his hands and kisses his way further forward as Caduceus lays partially back, breath hitching only slightly. Caleb's lips meet his soft thighs and can feel him clench, shivering and a touch damp. His cock aches but he holds fast, reaching higher to the apex of the firbolgs thighs. 

Caduceus was like tea; a sweetened heady scent and only mildly bitter that faded with time and taste. Each time, however, was a different flavor, a passage of season or a sharp note. Caleb drank with a fervor, eyes slipping shut as his tongue pressed to the damp folds and straining to hear his lovers moan as Caduceus' thighs clenched around him.

To not be too eager Caleb takes his time to lick Caduceus open with encouragement by fingers sliding into his hair and the firbolg pushing against his mouth. He laughed at a particular whine and was met with a shiver and jolt as the vibrations were pressed just so it was met with a good reception.

With some gentle pushing and only a minor pinch Caleb was able to open the man's thighs again, able to use both his hands and tongue to press, tease and pleasure. One hand still lingered in ginger locks while the other was gripping blankets and the flimsy mattress as Caduceus huffed, panted and pushed into the pleasure.

"Easy," Caleb murmurs while using one hand to press Caduceus' hips down into the bed. The firbolg huffed bit remained still though it seemed to be a feat. Back to his task Caleb cupped Caduceus, easing him open before ducking down and tasting from the source. 

Caduceus moans just as loud as Caleb does but then makes another sound, braying, though it's quickly covered with a hand over his mouth. Caleb can't help his snort, shoulders shaking and soon both of them are falling apart in quiet laughter. Once it calms, Caleb has his cheek pressed to the man's thigh. 

"I'm going to use my fingers now." Caleb says as he licks his fingers and groans again, the taste sweeter. 

"Please." The hitch in the firbolgs voice is all Caleb needs as he shifts to face Caduceus again and ease his middle finger inside him. Slow, it's always slow unless there's too much need for that - those are times for oil and hushed whispers - but they have all the time they need here. Caleb works slow, letting himself be drawn in by the soft sounds Caduceus makes and the wet warmth that never stops.

Each push of his hand Caleb can feel Caduceus shit and press into him. The slick makes it so easy for him to shift and push with only the most minute thrusting to make the firbolg groan and grip the moth-bitten blankets just a bit tighter. As Caleb draws the first finger away he adds a second to begin opening him, coaxing more noises and moans from the man below him.

Caleb leans forward, mouthing at the cleric's hip as he finally curls his fingers inside Caduceus and feels a satisfying pull of his hair, pushing his mouth back closer to where their bodies are joined.

"Please." This time Caduceus sounds pleading, sweet and melodic as his chest quickly rises and falls to catch his breath. How could Caleb not indulge his lover? His mouth moves accordingly, pressing a wet kiss above his fingers careful and searching till he finds the bundle of nerves. With the most careful movements, Caleb flattens his tongue and draws it over the hood, coaxing Caduceus' clit out before applying the tiniest auction. 

Caduceus clenches around the fingers, against Caleb's head and moans loudly. His words are a jumbled mess of Sylvan and Common that Caleb leans into, listens as he picks of the pace of his fingers to please his lover.

Between the pleadings of 'yes' and 'more' and Caleb's own name he can hear Caduceus say throaty, warm words of passion and admiration that he keeps for these moments. The words bring back that fluttering warm feeling in Caleb's belly, reminding him of the words he had left unspoken for too long. 

As Caleb pulls away and draws his fingers out Caduceus whines again but Caleb shushes him gently as he sits up proper. The rest of his clothes fall away, the lanky Zemnian man having filled out just as the firbolg had done in their travels. There would always be the slight feeling of malnourishment, long months of living on scraps between them would take years to wipe away but both of them had been working on improving, loving and nurturing their bodies. Caleb slid his hand over Caduceus' stomach and revealed in the soft chuffing purr the firbolg gives.

"I would worry about your knees, like this," the firbolgs voice caught Caleb in mid thought, looking up to see Caduceus watching him with those soft eyes. "Let's move on the bed proper."

It took only moments to scoot back, Caduceus bringing himself further up the bed as Caleb follows and knees his way onto the wool blankets and closing the distance between them. The ginger brings Caduceus' thighs over his hips to draw their bodies flush without penetration. His cock aches at the sight of the firbolg before him, hair mussed and lips swollen.

"Breathe, Caleb." Again from Caduceus, warm and sweet and bringing resolve to the wizard as he angles his cock, easing himself inside.

The heat is immense, enveloping warm and soft and familiar. Caduceus reaches for him then, grabbing at Caleb and pulling him down for another kiss. Their sounds are muffled beyond the creaking of the old bed. In the time they've spent together their bodies fall into the known rhythm of slow, melodic movements as Caleb rocks into Caduceus.

Caduceus moans into Caleb’s mouth, unhindered as his body arches up into the press and thrust of Caleb’s body. Everything feels alright, bright and hot and so tight and all the firbolg could do is mouth words like a prayer to the Wildmother and to the heat between them as their hearts beat as one. 

“Caleb-” A gasp, quiet and hitched as they pull their mouths apart just as the wizard rocks up, higher making Caduceus keen at the end of the man’s name. “Caleb I won’t last long-”

One of the hands on Caduceus’ thigh moves between their bodies to their personal axis mundi as Caleb’s thumb presses upon the clerics engorged clit. From Caduceus comes a warbling moan, loud and lingering as he seizes, thighs trembling as he falls apart while Caleb still thrusts and finds his own completion. 

Moments and moments pass; there’s no clock to tell the time and Caduceus is still too winded to ask Caleb how long they have left before the others come back. Instead he turns, pressing a kiss to the man’s shoulder and smiling as they snuggle together. As Caleb softens inside him his grip on the human loosens before he pulls away and reaches for a cloth to wipe them down. Caduceus doesn’t let Caleb move more than to summon more blankets that had been dropped before their play and draws the human into his arms. 

“Did it help clear your mind?”

There’s a murmur from Caleb who’s got his face pressed into fur, snuggling and breathing evening out into sleep. Caduceus smiles and kisses the top of his head, leaning his head back and letting himself relax into drowsy slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Please show your love if you liked this fic and want more! I may take breaks in NaNo to pick at some writing and one shots if I get inspired so maybe there will be more.


End file.
